Tri-Color Night Of Couple Love
by 5150Girl
Summary: First and Last request for this three chapter story. M-Ma for sex. Do not read if minor. Sugar and Snips, Spice and Snails, Everything Nice and Puppy Dog Tails. Blues, Greens, and Reds. (M-MA) Complete.
1. Sugar and Snips

**(Hey, this is a three chapter lemon request from a MayMay7779, now I don't do request but I'll make an exception with this one. First is the Blues then Greens, then last Reds. The other two chapters I'll post soon, then get back to Blue Blooded Love.)**

**If minor, do not read. Rated M-MA for Lemon (code word for sex scenes)**

******Note: this is the only request I'll ever do.**

**Do not own PPG. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sugar and Snips.**

* * *

"Boomer." A young blond girl moaned out as she was pushed up against the door of her bedroom by a blond boy by the name of Boomer. He was kissing and licking around her neck that caused the girl to moan.

"Bubbles, why do you taste so good?" Boomer asked/whispered in her ear to breathe his hot breath on her skin to make the girl now known to be Bubbles moan louder.

She then only giggled as she got a grip on her door knob to then open it to let her and Boomer enter her room and both kicking off their shoes. They had just got to the Puff house after a triple date with their sibling at a house party, they never really planed to get drunk or anything, just to dance and have fun. But by now, they wanted more privacy then to do any naughty in a house full of drunks.

So with their date night not coming to an end, they wanted to have the rest of their night to end in love making.

That's what ended up happening when Bubbles teasingly walked away from Boomer while swaying her hips back and forth on purpose to further arouse Boomer to a point his pant's became tight.

Bubbles crawled in her neat bed and made a sexy pose as she glided a finger down her chest that was nearly covered by her blue spaghetti strap top, then down to her wavy black skirt that went perfectly with her legs that seemed to go on forever. The shades on the window were open for the moons light to shine into the room and make the blue eyed Puff glow. Boomer was finally on the verge to just rip those cloths off his sexed up Bubbles and give her another night she wouldn't forget.

"Come here Boomer, I need some love, _now_." Bubbles pleaded as she slipped one hand down her skirt to feel through her wet panties and touch her pussy that was growing more heated. Making herself moan out and open her legs more while one hand unclipped the hair clips that had held up Bubbles pigtails all that night to let her hair down to then look like wild golden curly hair.

That was all it took for Boomer to practically jump into bed and onto Bubbles in a second. He got both her hands, especially the very hand that was down her skirt to then pinned her hands above her head.

"No, no, no Bubbles. That part of your body is mine to please. You relax now and I'll take good care of you." Boomer whispered as he gave Bubbles a quick kiss on her smiling lips before then going back down to her neck.

"Oooohhhh, Boomer!"Bubbles moaned out, her back arched at Boomer as he licked, nibbled, even bit around her soft, sensitive skin.

Boomer continued his feast on Bubbles neck as she could only moan out the pleasure he was giving her to feel her heat grow in her body. Boomer was slowly making his way down as he went around Bubbles collar bone to also place soft kiss's.

"Please Boomer, more, I need more~!" Bubbles panted as she slowly getting wetter by the second.

Boomer smirked as he obeyed Bubbles wish as he finally let go of Bubbles hand to bring them to take off Bubbles spaghetti top. After slowly taking the top off of Bubbles, he took his time to admire Bubbles powder blue strapless bra.

"Boomie, don't stare. It's embarrassing." Bubbles whispered as she blushed deeply.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Bubby, you have the beauty of a goddess, My goddess."Boomer said with a loving smile as he leaned back to Bubbles to again kiss her sweetly. Bubbles moaned out as she then wrapped her arms around Boomers neck to keep him in place as he kissed her with more passion. Their tongues only twirled with one another as Boomer then snuck one hand behind Bubbles back to unclasp the bra, then slowly taking off the bra and throwing it somewhere carelessly behind him. But even after doing so, Boomer continued to tongue twirl with Bubbles as they both moaned into each other's mouths. But even super powered humans needed air sooner or later.

Both finally parted away for air, Boomer was panting and groaning to the tightness in his pants, while Bubbles only gasped out for air while whimpering to the growing wetness that might have now soaked her panties.

But after a smirk creped onto Boomers face, he then had no choice to then take off his own shirt because of the heated air growing in the room, then zipping off his jeans that had only then relived Boomers now rock hard dick slightly. He still wore his boxers at the time, his dick clearly trying to stick out of the rest of the restraint. Bubbles had only been staring at awe over Boomer that was nearly naked, his strong looking muscles and cute pack made Bubbles wonder of what in the world did she do to deserve Boomer. But soon her eyes landed on Boomers boxers and frowned at how he had yet to take them off.

"Boomie, let _Boomer Jr._ out." Bubbles playfully whimpered, But Boomer didn't want to focus on his needs at the time, no matter_ what_, to Boomer it was a must to pleasure Bubbles first.

"I will, but I must take care of you first." Boomer chuckled as he looked to Bubbles chest and licked his lips at the sight of her unharden pale pink nipples.

Without warning, Bubbles squealed when Boomer attacked Bubbles right breast first and went straight to sucking on it.

"Hhhaaa! _Ooohhh!_ BOOMER!" Bubbles panted as she bit one of her fingers to keep from screaming out while one other hand nearly gripped Boomers shoulder as he suckled on her breast as if milk would truly come out to feed his thirst for her.

Boomer was tempted to bit or nibble on the nipple, but he made a strong note of how sensitive Bubbles nipples are, so he only sucked and licked Bubbles now hard nipple before he then switched to the other breast to do the same on the other. Bubbles was slowly over the edge by then, she wanted to scream in bliss, or even pleasure.

"Boomer! OH! That feels so good! SO _Good_!" Bubbles panted/moaned out as she had both her hands now gripping the sheets as Boomer practically had Bubbles whole nipple in his mouth.

Boomer soon had to release Bubbles nipple, making a *****pop***** noise that made Bubbles shiver in delight at the sound. But Boomer wasn't done there, he then grasped both Bubbles globes to then gently massage them.

"Ha, Ha-AH!" Bubbles moaned, though it now sounded like a slur moan as Bubbles body was now becoming more heated. Boomer had magic hands, they weren't rough, but more soothed and warm to the gentle touch. Boomer had always been caring of how he touched her in such areas like her soft breast. But now he was hungry for something that would not only please him, but Bubbles as well.

So, with a low laugh, Boomer let go of the luscious breast that had hard nipples that could cut threw diamond, to then go to the waist line of Bubbles skirt. It made Bubbles have a slight lump in her throat and cheeks now redder then ever once Boomer slowly pulled down the skirt as it glided down Bubbles soft legs to her knees and over, then finally down to her ankles as Boomer got the skirt off and threw it somewhere to the ground.

"Boomie, my. . .my panties, you forgot to take them off." Bubbles whimpered as she shamelessly opened her legs, to give Boomer the perfect view of her soaked blue silk panties. Boomer looked in udder adoration over how the moon light shined in the room and over Bubbles, her fluttering shining eyes looked innocently at him with a tint of clouded lust, and love.

"I know Bubbles, just taking my time to look at your beauty. " Boomer whispered, then slowly slid one finger over Bubbles stomach, then down to the panties waist line to slowly pull that down. But in doing so, Bubbles slowly closed her legs as Boomer removed the panties that where well wet as he grinned. After Boomer put those aside, he looked at his innocent Bubbles that laid panting on the bed.

"My Bubbles, open your legs." Boomer asked in the kindest of tones. But Bubbles shook her head at him as he then looked confused at her.

"No, not till I see Boomer Jr." Bubbles giggled.

Boomer chuckled at her and sat up from Bubbles, her eyes grew as he only slipped off the front part of his tighten boxers to let louse his rock hard manhood, Bubbles only panted again at the sight of Boomer Jr. Or more like_ big_ Boomer then Jr.

"B-Boomer, did I do that to you?" Bubbles asked in amazement as she tingled with pleasure.

Boomer only nodded as he reopened Bubbles legs to see her pussy covered in silky wetness and smelled of pure arousal. Boomer then lowered his head to Bubbles opening to slowly lick her folds. Bubbles squirmed and nearly screamed as Boomer lightly continued to lick all around Bubbles heated women hood, to Boomer he thought he was licking up sweet nectar that slowly made him drunk with more lust as his dick became so hard it was now painful, but he bared that pain to feast on the most delicious body part of Bubbles that only he may taste, feel, and soon penetrate to make love. So, Boomer did just that as he licked and licked, while Bubbles was going insane with the tingling sensation that became waves of unimaginable pleasure.

"BOOMER! BOOMER!" Bubbles repeated over and over again. Her hands now tangling in Boomers hair to grip is head in place. Something Boomer never minded as she only helped with stuffing his face in her pussy as he twirled his tongue all over. Boomer then gripped Bubbles legs, his greediness was taking over as he licked harder and lapped up the sweet juices.

"I'M-I'M GOING TO-TO . . . . !" Bubbles slurred panting was all she could manage to try to say. Boomer knew what she was trying to say, so he went ahead and removed one hand that was gripping Bubbles legs to then stick a finger inside her pussy as he felt her walls clamp tighter around his finger, a sign that she was about to cum as Boomer licked her clit. Bubbles was in madness as she threw her head back into a pillow as she soon came.

"BOOOOMER!" Bubbles screeched as she came right into Boomers waiting mouth. He slurped up her cum juice and loved every drop of it as Bubbles trembled from the climax. Boomer lifted up his head and looked at Bubbles from between her legs to see her blushed face and now closed eyes. He grinned at how her chest was moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Bubbles, I think it's my turn now." Boomer said as he let go of Bubbles shaking legs to then lay back himself. Bubbles shook her head as if to make herself shake the daze away as she then looked to Boomer with his dick throbbing for her.

"Y-Yes, it is fair since it looks so . . . painful for you, _Boomie_." Bubbles soft voice trailed off as she sat up, her body half a mess already and hot with passion. Bubbles got on all fours as she crawled up to Boomer, to first give him a sweet kiss. But soon it was Boomers turn to moan out as Bubbles left his lips to then glide her tongue down to his neck, then slowly to his chest as she sucked lightly on his firm chest. Boomer panted as Bubbles licked her way down to his pack, giving each pack a kiss before she giggled as she finally reached Boomers harden dick.

Bubbles licked around the base, then up his long meaty shaft, then to the tip. Bubbles blew on the tip to hear Boomer nearly scream or grunt out by the feeling, Bubbles smiled at that and wasted no time to stick Boomers dick into her mouth and began to suck on him. Boomer grunted like an animal as he rubbed one hand on Bubbles head as she bobbed her head, up and down on Boomers dick. She only sucked and sucked, while all Boomer could do was take the amazing pleasure Bubbles was returning for his eating on her pussy.

"Fuck! You really like to-AH! S-Suck me don't you Bu-OH!"Boomer barley managed to finish as Bubbles nearly had Boomers whole dick down her throat. Bubbles had her eyes closed as she deep throated Boomer, her moaning was mixing with Boomers grunts in the air just as she became wetter and hotter than ever before.

"W-Wait! Bubbles, Stop!" Boomer groaned as he quickly placed both his hands on the side of Bubbles head to stop her sucking and pull off of it.

"What's wrong Boomer?" Bubbles asked as she looked up at Boomer confused.

"I want to cum, but not in your mouth." Boomer said as he pushed Bubbles back on her back once again. Bubbles gasped at how Boomer quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and his dick already pushing around her opening.

"But, I wanted to taste your cum Boomer." Bubbles whispered with her hands now pressed up against Boomer chest.

"I know, but I can't take not making love to you, I want you now Bubbles." Boomer panted, his more impatient side had gotten to him.

Bubbles only smiled at Boomer as he leaned in to give her one last lustful kiss, while doing so Boomer thrust inside of Bubbles that made them part lips for them to scream at the same time. Bubbles spasm at the amazing stretch of her walls and the heat of her lovers dick, her arms found their way around Boomers neck as he slowly started to pump into Bubbles.

"HHAA! Boomer! Yes! YES!" Bubbles screamed and started to pant uncontrollably as Boomer went deeper into Bubbles and his thrusting became longer and somewhat harder.

But even in bliss, Boomer didn't want to do any harm to Bubbles, he was always careful not to go to hard on Bubbles, even if she asks or begs for him to go harder.

Skin slapping was becoming louder and so was the heat of sex was becoming thicker in the air."Boomer, Boomer, Boo-AAHH! AH!" Bubbles screamed out as Boomer sucked on the crook of her neck to make Bubbles only want more.

"Bubbles, I'll never get over of how tight you are! So fucking-AH YEAH!" Boomer grunted as he gripped Bubbles ass, hands on each cheek as he did start to thrust harder into Bubbles as she bit her lip to keep from screeching. Now sounds of the bed frame bonking against the wall was soon joining in the other sounds of grunts, moans, groans, and sweaty skin slapping in the heated room.

"Boomer! BOOMER! I can't-HA! A-AH! I can't take much m-m-MMOORREE! AH!" Bubbles finally screeched out as she came once Boomer had hit her g-spot, Boomer grunted loudly at that as her sweet juices oozed out around his dick and onto the sheets, but he kept going even to the pain of Bubbles scratching his back after she had ride out her climax.

"BOOMER-! HA! " Bubbles screamed as Boomer no longer could hold back the urge to go even harder into Bubbles.

Thrusting every inch of himself inside of Bubbles as all she could do was cling to Boomer as he grunted like a hungry animal while she could only make trembling moans.

"You love that, don't you Bubbles?" Boomer panted as he slowed so he and Bubbles could get a breath in.

Bubbles was a panting mess, her hair was half curly and half of a wild look, clouded lust filled eyes along with blushed rosy cheeks, breast that bounced with her breathing, then her legs wrapped tight around Boomer waist with his dick now soaked in her warm juices. With another pant, Bubbles looked at Boomer with a small grin as she nodded at Boomer.

"Yes, I-I Love it! Please! MORE~!" Bubbles pleaded, Boomer nodded and went straight back to thrusting long and this time more harder then he has ever done to Bubbles as she screamed out to the sudden hard thrusting.

"A-A-_AH!"_ Bubbles screaming turned into screeches as Boomer went into inhuman speed. This was the first time Bubbles had experience such a beastly side of Boomer for him to thrust into her like this would be the last night to ever make love again.

"Bubbles! Ah! I'm going to cum soon! I can't hold it for long!" Boomer grunted, Bubbles only response was her screaming that made the walls near to shaking. The bonking of the bed frame had got to point of helping make the walls shake as well.

"_Boomer!"_ Bubbles screamed and gripped Boomers shoulders that she couldn't help but then even scratch his shoulders, Boomer ignored the pain as he made his final thrust into Bubbles before releasing his seed into her while she came with him to mix their cum.

"AAAAHHHH!" Both Bubbles and Boomer screamed at the same time, both trembling from the mix of climaxing as all slowly went quite but the huffing and puffing sound from the Blue lovers. Boomer could no long hold up his weight as he practically crash on top of Bubbles. He was still deep inside of her, but after he tried to pull out, Bubbles tighten her jelly legs that was still wrapped around his waist to keep him inside of her.

"Please, s-stay inside." Bubbles moaned to Boomer with a sweet look as he lifted his head to face his sweet Bubbles.

"But, I'll get hard again if I stay inside you." Boomer panted, his energy draind even if it was one round.

"Please, Boomie-_kins_." Bubbles wimpered with puppy dog eyes and a cute pout. That was the only thing Boomer could never say no to, a face like that made his chest warm inside as he sighed in defeat.

"If that is what you wish, my naughty Bubbles." Boomer chuckled with a grin as he pulled Bubbles with him to then lay on their sides.

"I love you Boomer." Bubbles giggled a yawn as she snuggled into Boomers chest while Boomer had his arms wrapped around Bubbles.

"Love you more, Bubbles." Boomer yawned back now slowly feeling sleepy himself.

After a minute, Bubbles quite yawn was all Boomer heard before hearing light breathing. Now knowing Bubbles was asleep, Boomer slowly and gently pulled out of Bubbles and lucky not to be hard again. He slowly kicked off the dirty sheets and pulled up more cleaner sheets over him and Bubbles.

"Goodnight, my sweet Bubbles." Boomer whispered and kissed Bubbles on the forehead. Making Bubbles smile in her sleep as Boomer soon followed to sleep, with a snuggled up Bubbles in his arms.

* * *

**(Alright, I'll post Spice and Snails up soon. So till then be ****patient**. If you can~. Lol XD)

**(REVIEW!)**


	2. Spice and Snails

**Spice and Snails**

* * *

"Buttercup." A black spiked haired boy growled as he tried to keep lips locked with a raven haired girl by the name of Buttercup, she tried to do the same as they walked up stairs and away from the music and other drunks in the house that was partying all night long. But on the way they had to dodge other people till they found an empty, unused room and kicked off their shoes.

They entered as Buttercup locked the door, then turned back to boy only to be pushed up against the closed door as he pressed his lips hard onto hers.

"Oh god, Butch!" Buttercup gasped out as the boy now known as Butch then attacked her bare neck, sucking till a large hicky was placed on her soft skin. Buttercup gripped Butch shoulders to push him away, then kicked him straight into the enormous round bed. The landing was soft when Butch bounced on the springs, but the kick might have left a slight bruise, but he didn't care, he has had worse kicks in his life.

Butch only smirked as he just laid in bed while Buttercup seductively crawled on top of him, acting like a hungry predator has she licked her lips at the _'defenseless'_ Butch. Buttercup got a good grip of the front of Butchs dark green tank top and smashed her lips on Butchs just as hungry lips. While Buttercup was busy with devouring Butchs lips, Butch was just as busy as his rough hands rubbed around Buttercups back, then slowly down to her short covered rear and gripped both ass cheeks hard to make Buttercup moan into Butchs mouth. But she got back at him by biting down on his lower lip, hard enough to actually break skin that then made Butchs lower lip to bleed and for Buttercup to now taste copper blood.

Buttercup pulled away, smirking with little blood on her lips as Butch only looked shocked as he licked his now bloody lip. But he didn't even flinch at the pain as all he looked more lustful at Buttercup.

"Feisty tonight aren't we?!" Butch growled as he squeezed Buttercups ass cheeks to get a gasping moan from Buttercup. Causing Buttercup to growl at that, But Butch silenced her by giving her a sloppy kiss while still gripping her ass, Buttercup knew he had her when she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

They both kissed for a long time, till they needed to breathe so they parted to then gasp for air. Buttercup hated that her cheeks where warm to than make her cheeks rosy pink, it just showed Butch he really has gotten her horny that he then smirked to.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how horny I am for you?!" Butch asked, making sure to rub his pants covered hard dick up and against Buttercups crouch.

"You better be from me Butchie Boy, or I'll have to punish you ." Buttercup whispered in a sexy tone, making Butch now look curiously at her, it was something new to his ears that he actually wanted to know.

"Oh? What would you do then?" Butch asked, he got a sudden chill when Buttercup then ginned manically.

"Well. . . _since_ you are asking for it~." Buttercup mussed as she looked around the room they where in as she bit her lip, with her hopes up she spot something in an open closet that made a spark in her.

"Alright, first, get up next to the head board and then close your eyes." Buttercup ordered, yet she had to roll her eyes at a more confused Butch.

"Why?" Butch asked just as Buttercup got off of him.

"Just do it, and no peeking, or _else_." Buttercup warned, Butch only nodded at her then as he did what he was told and backed up till his head reached the board. He closed his eyes, though tempted to open to see what Buttercup was up to, he kept them closed. There was a bunch of rustling in the back ground that raised Butchs eye brows, but he didn't wonder long when he felt both his hands suddenly go up above his head.

But with Buttercup having super speed, it was like a flash and both Butchs wrist were now tied to the bars of the head board by leather belts. Butch then looked at Buttercup that grinned at him as she straddled him.

"Babe, What-?!" Butch said in confusion as he tugged on the belts, But Buttercup stopped him by kissing him full on the lips, Butchs eyes were wide for a second but closed and kissed back. Buttercup was smiling even as they parted as she licked her lips.

"Now, don't get out of those belts, disobey and you're not getting anything tonight, understood?" Buttercup asked with the hint of a warning.

Butch nodded an agreement due to this being a new thing to do, he didn't mind much of being bound and he did liked it when Buttercup took charge in bed, once in a while that is.

Buttercup grinned at that and leaned down to give Butch another hard kiss, his lip was somewhat healed to there was no more blood on Butchs lip, till Buttercup again bite his lip before she slipped her tongue into Butch mouth only to twirl around with his tongue just for the fun of passion. After parting, Buttercup left light kiss's down Butchs cheek, then to his neck and kissed around his neck to make Butch groan in pleasure. Butch never moans, only groans or grunts was really ever heard from Butch, yet Buttercup always tries to find a way as she sucked on Butchs secret spot on his neck and sucked hard and nibbled a bit till Butch made a throbbing groan, but no moan.

Buttercup only continued to suck till there was a grand hicky on Butchs neck which would irritated him later, but for now he didn't care, his tightness in his pants now needed attention so he moved his hips around to let Buttercup know of why he was doing so. He would have said something, but his mouth was busy making more groaning and panting sounds due to Buttercups teasing.

Buttercup knew what he was trying to say with the body movement, but she wasn't done. She took her time to move her own body up against Butchs as she then moved lower till she was looking at Butch chest, that once had a tank top covering Butch till Buttercup purposely ripped the tank top off of Butch, making sure not even a shred of the tank top laid on Butch as Buttercup immediately started biting on Butchs muscular chest. That made Butch nearly scream in pleasure and pain as Buttercup randomly bit on Butchs chest, even around his nipples that ended haveing Butch to throw his head back and hit the head board.

Buttercup finally went further, she paid a short visit the Butchs firm packs and licked around them just for the spark of hearing more groans from Butch. She loved the noises that would come out of Butch, knowing she was the one causing him to do so. Soon she did hungered for his meaty dick, so she slowly and teasingly started taking Butch pants off, even his boxers as his dick popped out looking extremely hard and thick. A sight Buttercup loved to see, though the room was only slightly dark do to the blinds closed, the moon that almost shined through the dark curtains and the hall way light just behind the closed locked door was enough for Buttercup to see every inch of _"Big Butch"_ in the dark. She looked up to Butch as she glided her tongue to the tip of his dick as Butch bit his bruised lip to no avial to keep quiet of his grunts.

Do to the thickness of Butchs dick, Buttercup can only fit the tip of the dick, she had to use her hands to stroke the shaft while she sucked on the tip and lick on it like a giant lolly pop. It was just enough for Butch and he loved it as he made a howling groan to what Buttercup was doing to him.

"FUCK! Fffuuuucc…." Butch grunted trailed off as Buttercup stroked faster and sucked faster to hear all the slurry groans from Butch.

Buttercup didn't want to stop, even if her heat was burning inside of her, to end up tempting herself just to ride Butch and get it over with. But Buttercup had an evil plan in mind for Butch to hold herself from doing so, and just continue to lick and suck the tip.

But after pre-cum started to ooze from the tip which made Butch shutter with udder pleasure, Buttercup licked the pre-cum and tasted the salty yet delicious pre-cum. It would have been used for lubrication to move her stroking on his shaft faster, but Buttercup was greedy like that, she only wanted any cum that came out of Butch to go inside her, mouth or pussy, it didn't matter to her.

Soon after getting a good taste of his cum, Buttercup craved for more now. So, she took one of her hands off of Buchs dick to pull down the rest of his pants and boxers down to his thighs, it gave some more room for Butchs balls to be more visible to Buttercups eyes as she grinned at the sacks. By now Buttercup only played with Butch privates, tongue swirling on the tip of his dick, one hand still going up and down, gripping and squeezing the shaft, and another hand fondling with Butchs balls. It was enough to slowly put Butch over the edge of insanity, he had been watching Buttercup the whole time and now he closed his eyes as pleasure consumed his body and mind. The sensation was now too much for Butch as he arched his back and threw his head back yet again to the head board as he lost his hold.

"BUTTERCUP! AH!" Butch screamed with a buck of his hips as he then came, Buttercup was unprepared when some cum did get on her face, but quickly covered the tip that was shooting out cum with her mouth as she swallowed the cum down her throat. Buttercup moaned as she practically drank the cum down while Butchs screaming lowed in a throating groan, a shiver of release washed over Butch as he panted from cumming. Buttercup was licking up the rest of the cum with a satisfied look, she almost came herself from just doing that to Butch, but the fun was only beginning.

"F-Fuck Babe, Was that m-my punishment?" Butch asked panting with one eye closed as he looked back down to Buttercup as she whipped off the cum on her face with her fingers and ate the cum off them, making Butch aroused at the sight of his girl really loving to eat his cum, his once limped dick slowly woke up yet again.

"Hm? Oh I just wanted a snack first." Buttercup said innocently and then slowly crawled away from Butch, due to the bed binging so big there was plenty of room around the end of the bed for Buttercup to sit on her knees.

"No Butch, your real punishment, is . . ." Buttercup trailed off for a second to enjoy the excitement faced Butch. "Is. . ._Nothing_, I'm not going to do a _thing_." Buttercup finished with a laugh as Butch now just looked confused.

"What? That doesn't make any-" Butch was whining, but his jaw only hanged open when Buttercup went ahead and slowly ripped open her green tube top, she moaned as she ripped the tight clothing off to show her black strapless bra that hugged her breast.

"B-Butterbabe?! W-Wha-!" Butch stuttered as he struggled with the tied belts, just having to then remember the damned belts made Butch growled at that.

"What? I'm not doing, _anything~."_ Buttercup teased as she then went down to her shorts, easily ripped them off to show her black panties, and with them being black, along with being in the dark Butch couldn't tell that the panties where well wet. But Buttercup knew and rubbed her inner thighs to make herself moan, and used her other hand to rub one of her breast that then made her pant with the heat building up inside her. She bit her lip as if to keep herself quite and eyes shut tight at the pleasure she was giving herself.

Butch struggled with the belts, he wanted to touch Buttercup, BADLY.

"Babe! Please let me touch you! I want to touch you now!" Butch pleaded, his sudden dry mouth longed to lick his girlfriends body.

"You're not the boss right now Butch, I am-_AH!_ Oh yeah!" Buttercup moaned as she push a finger in her panties to touch her clit that send a volt of sensation through her. Buttercup even moved her body, swaying with the pleasure that made Butch pant to the display, but his panting turned into desperate growls as he tugged harder on the belts.

"Okay, Babe, _really_, let me go! _Please!"_ Butch then begged, it seemed like the only thing to do now. But Buttercup ignored him.

"Mmmm! OH! That feels so _good_!" Buttercup moaning tease was now torture for Butch, he wanted to be the one to make her moan like that, he wanted to pleasure Buttercup now. His dick was now as hard as stone when Buttercup ripped off her bra to let louse her breast with nearly hard bright pink nipples. Buttercup grinned evilly as she pinched her own nipples to make herself squeal. Her breathing was now quickening as she slipped one hand down to her panties waist line and slowly and roughly ripped her panties off. She groaned at the sting that might have left marks on her skin, but they fade while Buttercup then stuck a finger inside her pussy which made her cheeks blush as her body was now on fire.

"OH! Ah! You want me, don't you Butch~!" Buttercup moaned out to see a blushed face Butch, he then had no choice but make a sound he thought he would never make, it was like bliss to a dominators ears.

"PLEASE! Buttercup! Let me fucking touch you! _Please!"_ Butch practically begged, in a _moan._

That had Buttercup surprised and shocked. But she had to make sure she was hearing right as she crawled back up and faced the horny Butch face to face.

"What did you just say?" Buttercup seductively demanded with a lick of her lips.

"P-Please! I want to touch you! Taste you! Just fucking anything before I-_AH!"_ Butch was begging once more till a sudden feeling of his dick being gripped made him moan/groan. Buttercup found it to be a turn on to hear her guy moan for the first time, it was some kind of manly thing to only make grunts or groans, to Butch anyway. Buttercup found it cute then as she grinned at Butch.

"Keep begging and I might~." Buttercup teased as she then straddled Butch, then purposely squeezed her own breast, one in each hand as she moaned out to herself now massaging them. But it finally broke Butch as he drooled to see Buttercup literally then pinch her nipples again to make herself nearly scream.

"AAHH! Hhhmmm!" Buttercup tried to then muffle her loud moaning by biting her lips, just seeing that made Butch lose control and buck his hips at Buttercup while also getting the belts louse. Butch tugged and tugged as the belt became useless to Butchs strength, Buttercup only crawled off of Butch knowing he was getting out of his restraint. Even if she had forgot Butch had to beg more, she let it go once her mind was blank with longing pleasure, she wanted Butch.

Once Butch struggled one wrist free, he tugged on his other wrist the same way before it to was then free. Butch didn't bother to see the belt marks on his wrist as he tackled Buttercup for her to then lay on her back as Butch attacked her lips with a sloppy kiss, his hot muscular body pressed up against her smoothed silky hot body, then his hands grasping her breast to make her moan in his mouth. Buttercup knew right before Butch tackled her, the look in his hungry eyes had already told her that he was going to be in charge now.

She didn't mind one bit as she entangled her fingers in his messy spiked hair and wrapped her legs around his waist to rub her exposed pussy against Butchs dick that made them both moan to that. But Butch slowly pulled away from Buttercups lips to go down to her chest, even if Buttercup didn't untangled her fingers from his hair, Butch began to suckle and nibble on one of her nipples while he had his hand still busy massaging the other breast. Buttercup can only roll her eyes to the back of her head along with arching her back to Butch.

"Ha! YES!" Buttercup moaned out, making Butch smirk as he switched to the other nipple, only to do more nibbling then sucking this time. It made Buttercup go crazy as she had gripped Butchs hair to make him stop as she tugged his head away from her breast panting.

"Butch, no more teasing, go further!" Buttercup half demanded and half begged Butch in a pant.

He grinned at his panting Buttercup as he did what she had asked, Buttercup did let go of Butchs hair so she can grip the sheets instead, knowing how good this was going to feel due to Butch having a talented tongue and mouth.

Butch spread Buttercups legs apart to be in awe over the nearly dripping wet pussy, before Buttercup knew it Butch was licking and sucking away at her clit, her 'lips', and even sticking his tongue inside her pussy.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup screamed/moaned out, gripping the sheets in attempt not to grip Butchs hair to cause him pain, she wouldn't do that to him if he was only giving her pleasure.

"Mmmhhh~!" Butch made a random moan to vibrate his mouth, making Buttercup roll her eyes to the back of her head and ached her back. Butch was loving the sweetness of Buttercups pussy that he wanted to just devourer the pussy like the hungry animal he was. Moving his tongue all around her juicy woman hood made him want her cum now. So he nibbled on the clit, swirled his tongue around her clit, and licked hard till Buttercup screamed.

"FUCK! Butch I'm going to-AH! YES!" Buttercup moaned out as Butch stuck his tongue in her opening again, finally with a shuttering moan Buttercup came into Butchs mouth that he gladly slurped up. The sound of him slurping up her cum almost made her cum again, and just to the sound.

"Hhhooo! Ooohhh!" Buttercup moaned as Butch then left her heated pussy to smirk at Buttercup. Her eyes where heavy, but she sat up to see Butch then lay back down on his back, letting his hard meaty dick stand up on its own as it twitched for more.

"Ride me." Butch panted, his smirk didn't drop as Buttercup grinned at him with lustful eyes. She crawled up to Butch and settled herself right over the thick meat, she teased him by rubbing her wet pussy around the tip, before sliding the dick inside her that made Buttercup tremble to the stretch of her walls. She felt stuffed but went ahead and started to bounce on Butchs dick.

"Fuck! You're so fucking-AH! Huge Butch!" Buttercup screamed out as she pressed her hands on Butchs stomach to help her bounce and deepen Butchs dick inside her. All Butch was doing was taking the wave of sensation, but his arms had a mind of their own as he sat up for a mere second to pull Buttercup in a hug and pulled her down with him. He started thrusting up into Buttercup as she then screeched at the amazing pleasure and pounding of Butchs dick. She joined in making a rhythm with him as their panting only added to the skin slapping in the room with he air thick with the smell of heated sex.

"AH! Yeah! You fucking love that Buttercup!" Butch moaned/ screamed out as he thrusted harder into Buttercup. All she could do was moan and scream to the meat penetrating inside her. Soon Butchs hands went down to Buttercups rear to grip each cheek, while Buttercup placed her hands on Butchs chest to now nearly scratch his chest in pleasure.

"Butch! Buuutch!" Buttercup slurry scream was only making Butch smirk grow.

Soon both Buttercup and Butch was almost at the tip of their climax. Buttercup only gritted her teeth along with now gripping Butchs shoulders as he only thrusted inside her harder, trying to get every inch of himself inside Buttercup before they came.

"B-BUTCH! IM, GOING, TO! _AH!_ CUM!" Buttercup screeched, Butch only nodded as he muffled her screeching by locking lips as they soon came. Both of them screamed in each other's mouths as they ride out the climax to then mix each others cums, Butchs loads of seeds shooting inside Buttercup now truly stuffing her with his gooey liquid.

Buttercup and Butch then look like a hot messy, both hairs looked wild and matted, sweaty bodies now energy less as both of them only huffed and panted. Butch still had his hands gripping Buttercups ass cheeks, but slowly let them go as he slid them up Buttercups back so he could then use his arms to just hug Buttercup as she panted with flushed red cheeks.

"Fuck, I love you Butch, don't you forget it." Buttercup whispered as she slowly closed her eyes, Butch only sighed and flipped them over to their sides along with pulling some louse sheets over their bare bodies, but with his dick still inside Buttercup.

"Love you to Butterbabe." Butch chuckled as he too then closed his eyes, his arms wrapped tight around Buttercup as sleep soon came to them. Even with the loud music still playing just down stairs, the door was locked so they had no worries of someone coming in the room.

So, the room was theirs to sleep in till morning.

* * *

**(Okay, last is Reds. REVIEW! AKA: 5150Girl LOVES REVIEWS! Don't be shy to tell me what you think~. As long as it's nice review I mean, lol XD)**


	3. Everything Nice and Puppy Dog Tails

**Everything Nice and Puppy Dog Tails**

* * *

"Brick, w-what if we wake up Mojo?" A long red head with her hair pinned up in a high pony tail with a small bow asked, sounding concerned and little embarrassed as she and a boy by the name of Brick that also had red, yet short hair put in a short pony tail that was covered by a backwards red cap walked to his room in the metal dome home.

"It's alright Blossom, the walls are sound proof to the old monkeys ears. Also his lab and room is like on the other side of this place." Brick snickered to his red faced Blossom as he lead her into his dark room. Just as they entered the pitch black room, Brick snapped his fingers to light the room up with the red fire that danced between Bricks fingers, he left Blossom side to then go by his night stand to grab some candles and light them with his fire.

Blossom just blushed harder as she fallowed Brick like a lost puppy while she was holding her heels in her hands since she couldn't walk in her heels, why? Because after leaving the house party, Blossom did have a few drinks, she was drunk slightly yes, but it was hat fact that Blossom, was known to be a_ horny drunk_ is what was making her longing for Brick that she would want to be by him even in a near drunk state.

"Brick, w-why don't you turn on the lights?" Blossom asked innocently, on the border line of sober and drunkenness, she was half aware of what was happening, also finding Bricks bed as she fell backwards onto the bed, throwing her heels randomly somewhere on the ground before mewling like the horny teen she was.

"To make it more, _romantic_ Blossom. Just for you." Brick chuckled, he lit a few more candles, sat them on random spots in his room, then smirked seductively at his Blossom who continued to moan and whimper at not being touched, moving around in his bed was the sign that she needed only Brick to please her longing for warmth and him. Brick kicked off his shoes, then zipped off his red jacket and threw in somewhere before he crawled on top of Blossom in the bed which did startle her till she saw Bricks face.

"Ssshhh, it's me Blossom." Brick whispered, that made Blossom smile at Brick as she leaned up to kiss him. Brick smashed his own lips on Blossoms, not minding the taste of alcohol in her mouth as Blossom deepen the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. Brick trailed his warmed hands down Blossoms arching back till he got to her rear, then gripped her ass to then scoot him and Blossom in the middle of his king sized bed.

"Brick, AH!" Blossom moaned out as Brick kissed her all over her neck. Licking, nibbling, anything he could to turn Blossom on even more. Brick loved to make Blossom moan wildly so he sucked harder till it made her squirm.

"Brick, please, go further." Blossom tried to sound serious for her request, but end up sounding like a whimper. Brick chuckled at that and did what her was asked and went down to her chest that was covered by her pink tank top. He grinned and slowly slid the tank top over and off of Blossom, letting him see her red rose bra as he wasted no time t sneak his hand to her back to unclasp her bra and slip it off of his drunk like Blossom. Brick hungrily took a pink nipple into his mouth to begin suckling, then started to nibbles the sweet nipple.

"Yes! Ah-AH! Brick!" Blossom screamed when Brick nibbled harder on her harden nipple in his mouth. Swirling his tongue all over and suckling on the nipple as if really trying to gain some sort of milk from the breast.

While he still continued to do so, he pinched the other nipple with his thumb and index finger. Blossom moaned out along with trembling from the sensation she was being did had her hands gripping the sheets at the time, but with a final hard suckling from Brick she practically screamed out and gripped his hair after she took off his hat and threw in somewhere on the bed, tangling her fingers in his surprisingly soft red hair. Brick growled as he then switched to the other breast to suck on the other nipple. Causing Blossom to arch her back at him along with biting her bottom lip to keep her from screaming to loud.

"Come on Blossom, scream for me." Brick grunted as he then lift up his head, not only to cause Blossom to un tangle her fingers from his hair, but for him to then grip both breast in his hands. But Blossom refused and shook her head, biting her bottom lip to keep a sound from escaping her mouth. Brick squeezed harder to only gain another arching back at him, all poor Blossom could do was tremble, and kept her lips sealed.

"Oh, you're really asking for it tonight Bloss." Brick chuckled and flipped Blossom over on her stomach, pressing up against the soft bed. Blossom then felt him lift up her hips, she got what he was trying to do and got on all fours. With her back arched and ass up in the air, she felt Brick smack her ass before he gripped both ass cheeks as he grinned at the groaning sound come out of Blossom. But he wanted her to scream, either for more, or his name.

With that he got on his own knees just to get the best view of her ass in his face, he did note that she had panties on and her gray jean skirt, but they weren't there for long after he ripped them off with his mighty teeth. Blossom loved it when Brick actually did that, she didn't care for clothing when it came to them having sex, fucking, making love, all the above, but out of all the three they always made wild animal like loving. She bit her lip from moaning of approval when Brick got the panties and jean skirt off and licked around her rounded ass cheeks, and even nibbled a little.

"I'm going to hear more screaming come out of you one way or the other Blossom. That's all I want to hear from you Babe." Brick growled as he made his way to her true weak spot. With her ass in the air and legs spread he got full access to the soaking wet pussy and asshole. His throbbing man hood was practically twitching, but Brick knew he needed Blossom wetter and hornier then she was, and he knew how to easily break her into letting him have full dominants tonight. Regardless if Blossom was already a submissive drunk, but she was slowly sobering so she could truly remember tonight and not forget it the next morning.

With a lick of his lips, Brick buried his face right into Blossom's ass to lick all over. Blossom nearly came right then, but she kept her hold.

"Oh god! Why are you so damn talented at that!?" Blossom screamed quietly, her mind was slowly turning blank as her body became looser and sensual.

Blossom had her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Brick thrust his tongue inside her pussy. And while Brick had his tongue busy with the sweet, heated pussy, he was slowly having a finger going inside Blossoms asshole to test how tight it was.

"Your so tight in all holes" Brick whispered in bliss as he went back to lick and eat Blossoms pussy out, while he fingered her asshole over and over again.

"A-AH! Oh GOD!" Blossom finally screamed out, her body shook from what Brick was doing to her. All sort of pleasure was going through Blossom now, she began to sweat a little by all this and panted.

"A-AH! I-I can't-OH! Take it! Get inside m-me Brick!" Blossom screamed out, but Brick made it clear that he wasn't done when he licked harder or thrust his tongue harder in her along with pumping a finger rapidly in and out of Blossoms asshole.

"AAAHHH! OOOHHH!" Blossom slurred, not knowing what sound to make anymore. Her arms gave out that ended her having her upper body down to the soft sheets, but that made her ass stick higher in the air. That only granted Brick more as he got his tongue to roll over her clit.

That was the last thing to push Blossom over the edge to make that endless tangling feeling to make her climax.

"HA-AH! I'M CUMMING!" Blossom screamed and came at the same time, Brick kept his mouth fully over Blossoms slick folds as she came right in his face. After she came, she was about to clasp on her side. But Brick quickly griped her hips to keep her from doing so as he slurped up every drop of cum that came out of Blossom.

"Bbrriiiicckk. . . Oohh-!" Blossom moaned out quietly. Her body was now a blissful mess, she was still horny even after her climax and if anything… She wanted more, she wanted more of Brick inside her instead of his tongue or fingers. But she only wanted more just to get rid of the heat that was slowly setting her body on fire yet again.

After Brick released Blossoms hips, she clasped on her side at last and panted out. But she managed to have some strength to flip herself over to be on her back. After a few second of looking at the stars, Blossom looked down between her opened legs to see Brick stripping off the rest of his cloths off, letting her body be heated by the sight of the now topless Brick, his built body with raw packs nearly glowing under the moon light that beamed through the half open window and the glowing candles. If that didn't turn Blossom on to a point of madness, then nothing would.

"_Brick._ . ." Blossom said as quietly as she could. After Brick stripped off his pants, all he wore was his boxers. But soon he slid around the front to let his dick, or more like cock spring out already standing straight up and looking harder than rock or stone.

"Oh? Dose my Blossom want my cock?" Brick asked in a teasing way. Blossom nodded as she wozzingly sat up slowly, then leaned in till her lips touched the tip of Bricks cock.

"Only lick Blossom, that's all I want you to do." Brick said softly. Blossom looked up at Brick and nodded, then look back to his cock and licked the tip lightly. Just doing so made Brick grunt.

"Yes! Ah, just like that Bloss, don't stop." Brick whispered as he patted the top of Blossoms head as she only licked the tip, swirling and then going down the meaty shaft to the base then back up again. She even trailed her tongue up to Bricks chest for the fun of teasing him before going back down to his cock to lick once more.

"Ha, not too much now Blossom. I'm saving my cum for you tight pussy." Brick groaned, Blossom didn't need to be told twice as her saliva was slowly covering the cock as Blossom only licked as she was told. But she couldn't help but suck on the tip of the cock to then get a throbbing moan/grunt from Brick as he almost threw his head back.

"Ah! Damn you're a naughty girl~!" Brick whispered softly as he moved slightly away from Blossom so she was no longer licking the harden cock. She whined at how she was no longer licking Brick, but still loved the taste of the cock regardless.

"Now, lay down for me Bloss." Brick ordere softly. Blossom willingly nodded and laid down with open legs as it was a invitation for Brick to enter her as soon as he can.

He crawled on top of Blossom to eye to eye level. He scanned the lust and wanting look in Blossoms eyes and grinned.

"Brick." Blossom whispered, his name was the only thing she was saying now and wrapped her legs around Bricks waist to bring him closer to her body that needed more warmth from him.

"How bad do you want me Blossom? Or, How bad do you need me?" Brick asked as he slid his cock around Blossom heated, soaking pussy.

"Bad! Very, very, BAD! I WANT AND NEED YOU BRICK!" Blossom screamed out. Her hope was for Brick just to get inside her already, but with a cocky grin on his face, it easily told Blossom that he wasn't done teasing her just yet.

"Oh? That bad huh?" Brick teased as he leaned over to Blossom to then give her a lustful kiss. Blossom moaned into Bricks mouth as his tongue dominated hers when she barley tried to tongue whistle him. But while their eyes were closed, Brick took that chance to slide his hands down Blossoms legs while they was makeing out. Blossom was then confused by the lost of sudden body heat when Brick suddenly re-flipped Blossom on her stomach after they parted kissing, her head rested on a pillow till she then knelt on all fours.

"Bri-AAAHHH!" Blossom barley got a whimper out when Brick thrusted into her pussy that caused her to scream at the amazing stretch of her walls, Brick wanted to desperately thrust long and hard into Blossom but he kept his hold till Blossom became more used to his cock. Blossom was panting rapidly and eyes now wide, but soften as she did get use to the hot cock that had penetrated her.

"Blossom? Are you okay?" Brick asked to double check, he knew with a size like his cock can hurt Blossom if he doesn't take it slow and easy at first. But Blossom looked over her shoulder to nod at Brick to go on.

Brick grinned at that and slowly made a rhythm, with each thrust Brick made in Blossom made her tremble with blissful pleasure. Her breast swung with the thrust as Blossom panted and moaned as Brick then gripped her hips and did go harder into Blossom. Brick grunted as he fight the urge just to ram into the tight pussy, but he kept control by hearing the sweet moans come out of Blossom. Hearing her pleasure was just heaven to hear for Brick.

"Ooohhh! Ha-Brick! H-Harder!" Blossom begged, her body was on fire and the slow thrusting wasn't helping the heat go away. Brick stopped to get closed to Blossom till he could lean his body over Blossom till he could sit his chin right over her shoulder to get closer to hear Blossoms moaning. Brick hugged Blossom as he pumped harder into her as their soon sweaty bodies caused soft skin slapping that nearly echoed in the metal walled room.

Soon though, after a loud growl from Brick, he started to thrust harder and longer into Blossom that made her moan and groan as her body shook like crazy. Blossom was so wet that she could feel her own juices running down her thighs as Brick went harder with all passion.

"A-AH! Brick! BRICK! BRIIICK!" Blossom screeched just as Brick hit her g-spot, Brick grunted when her walls clamped down around his cock that made him almost cum, yet he hold. Blossom shivered as her cum oozed out around Bricks cock.

"Ah, fuck that felt good! . . ._But_," Brick had panted before a grand grin creped on his face. "But I'm not going to stop till I cum~."

Just saying that made Blossom shiver in fear and excitement. It was just what she expected when Brick grunted as he started pounding Blossom once more. Blossom was in blissful heaven as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as her upper body weight gave out as she was then laying her head on a pillow while her ass stays up by the knees as Brick only went harder with inhuman speed.

"Brick! BRICK! AAAAHHHH!" Blossom screamed in the pillow, even if muffled Brick grunted at the whaling screams from his girlfriend as he showed no signs of stopping.

"HA! AAAAHHH! HHHAAAA-!" Blossom screams turned into screeching as her eyes went wide at how hard and fast Brick was going into her, she even thought her body was constantly cumming with each thrust Brick made.

"Ha-fuck! I'm going to cum soon Blossom! Cum with me!" Brick growled, Blossom only whimpered/moaned in response, her climax was building up as well as she bit on the pillow to keep from screeching till her throat was sore, she was loving every inch of Brick as he went so deep that he was almost balls deep in Blossom now.

"FUCK! Blossom! I'm cumming!" Brick grunted like an animal as he went nearly all the way inside Blossom to then climax, he did so while gripping Blossoms ass as she climaxed with him.

"B-BRICK! AH-!" Blossom screamed, both of them shook violently as Brick kept pumping his cum deep in Blossom before fully riding out the climax.

Now, with Brick having no energy left he slowly pulled out of Blossoms cummed filled women hood to then crash down on his side on the bed while Blossom did the same as her lower body fell to then have Blossom on her own side. It was unbeknownst while they panted like crazy over cumming that the candles Brick had lit were now slowly dying down to nearly plunge the room into darkness. Brick almost fell asleep till he noticed it, he sighed and got out of bed to go open the curtains wider just as the moon shined in once the candles burned out.

"Brick, _Brickie_." Blossoms whining made Brick smirk as he looked to his Blossom moving around for his touch, his heat that she automatically missed as she made more whining noises for him.

"It's okay Bloss, I'm right here." Brick laughed as he crawled back in bed to wrap his arms around his Blossom that then giggled at the warm embrace.

"Hhhmmm~. Brick." Blossom yawned with now heavy eyes. Brick only chuckled at how clinging Blossom becomes after love making, but he liked I when she was clinging and wanting him for his warmth when the air was slowly cooling.

"Come on Blossom, lets go to bed." Brick chuckled as he moved Blossom slightly only to loosen his sheets to then bring them over him and Blossom that only snuggled up in his arms and chest.

"Love you~." Blossom cooed/yawned before slowly falling asleep. Brick chuckled but kissed Blossoms head before settling himself in.

"Love ya to, Bloss." Brick yawned and slowly fell asleep. With his lovely Blossom sleeping soundly in his arms.

* * *

**(K, Done! But not just yet~. I might put in a Epilogue, like what happens the next morning, but maybe later. Hope you loved it MayMay7779.)**


	4. The Next Morning

**The Next Morning.**

* * *

Just as the sun was slowly rising in the sky, slowly turning night into morning, all of Townsville was beginning to wake from their sleeps. Even for couples that had eventful night had to wake up sooner or later.

* * *

**The Puff House.**

All was quite in the PowerPuff residence till birds started to chirp away next to the house, it was enough to wake a Blue Ruff Boomer.

"Hm?" Boomer hummed as he slowly awoke, his googy eyes fluttered open as he then yawned from his sleep. Once he started really waking up, he felt something snuggling up to his chest. Boomer looked what was cuddling in his arms and smiled lovingly to his sleeping Bubbles with messy golden hair. He tightens his embrace to bring Bubbles closer till he could nuzzle his nose in her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Bubbles, wake up." Boomer whispered softly along with shaking her shoulder slightly. Bubbles on made a cute sigh in her sleep that made Boomer only laugh.

"Bubbles~ Wake up Bubby." Boomer again whispered , this time it did make Bubbles stir in her sleep, but soon she did wake up with fluttering eyes to then see who had woken her. A wild blush went across Bubbles cheeks as memories of last night flooded her mind as she looked at Boomer with a small smile.

"Morning Boomie." Bubbles whispered and kissed Boomer on the nose. After doing so she then planted her lips with Boomers, both of them closed their eyes and made out without a care in the world. It would have lasted forever, till-

_*Grumble.*_

The Blue Puffs stomach growled out of hunger. Bubbles blushed harder as she parted from Boomer to suddenly look embarrassed.

"Well, some ones hungry." Boomer chuckled, Bubbles hid her face playfully in Boomers chest as he only chuckled more.

"Bubs, I can make you blue berry pancakes, your favorite~." Boomer whispered sweetly as Bubbles looked up to him with shining blue eyes.

"Okay, but that would mean you would have to leave the bed." Bubbles whimpered, Boomer laughed and kissed Bubbles once more before slowly sitting up in bed.

"I'll make you a breakfast in bed Bubbles, so I can feed my Blue Goddess while she relaxes." Boomer suggested with wiggling eye brows. Bubbles blushing got worse just from Boomer making such an offer.

"Okay Boomie. That does sound nice." Bubbles giggled, Boomer winked at Bubbles as they both got out of bed and gathered the cloths that were scattered around, but Boomer only slipped on his boxers instead of putting on the rest of his cloths, thinking they would be in the only ones in the house anyway.

"Alright Bubbles, I'll be back with a tray of sweets. Though I got enough _sugar_ from my girl that's made out of _sugar~."_ Boomer teased which made Bubbles blush a new red.

"B-Boomie! Don't say that!" Bubbles giggled as she put on Boomers shirt that went passed her thighs knowing it would be more snuggle able then her pajamas. Boomer loved how Bubbles looked in his cloths, it just made her adorable the way she giggled with his shirt on.

"Here, while I'm down stairs I'll clean the bed sheets." Boomer offered, He went ahead and pulled off the dirty sheets.

"Oh you don't have to do that Boomer, I'll get the sheets." Bubbles said as she grabbed the sheets away from Boomer, she gave Boomer a pick on the cheek and giggled as she walked out of the room. Boomer laughed as he followed Bubbles out of the room.

Bubbles flew off to the laundry room while Boomer went off to the kitchen. Once there Boomer started to sing just for the fun of it.

_*OH! I did it with my girl last night, my beautiful girl~!*_ Boomer sang as he grabbed the pancake mix and other ingredients.

_*Oh, OH! My girl, my girl, I done did it with my girl~! Gave her a night she would never forget~."_ Boomer sang once he got the pan cake mix ready.

_*Oh, oh, OH! Did the dirty with a blue goddess, my Blue Puff Goddess~!*_ Boomer sang some more, but he then grinned when he felt, who he _thought_, Bubbles tapping on his shoulder. Boomer put down the pancakes he was making, but before he turned around he sang something that he would soon regret.

_*OH! After she eats her pancakes, I'm going to give her a morning round, nice and slow at first till I go hard-*_ Boomer sang, turned around and-

"AAAAHHHH!" Boomer suddenly screamed and backed up against the stove hard, with a racing heart he went from happy to now a regretful idiot as he went red.

"Sssuuuppp, Bro!" A green eyed Ruff greeted with a grand smile while being only shirtless. "So, going into song business are we~."

Butch then bit his lip to try not to laugh his ass off as Boomer then looked steamed in anger and embarrassment.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Boomer demanded, ready to just strangle Butch.

"Hey, hey. Chill, me and my babe just got back from the house Par-TAY! It was, AWSOME!" Butch cheered with a very happy _(pervert)_ face. But soon a random shoe came flying in the kitchen and hit him in head, making Butch groan to the pain in his head.

"BUTCH! Don't freaking talk about what we did last night idiot!" Buttercup snapped poking her head in the kitchen, but keeping her body out of view because she was only covered up by the bed sheets she had to take to cover herself, but Boomer could tell and then looked redder than ever.

"U-Um, what, uh, with the, um, bed, sheets?" Boomer asked in a choke as he then went back to making pancakes to advert his eyes away from Buttercup.

"Oh, Butterbabe ripped up her own cloths this time. Sexy I _know~."_ Butch said with no regret as he again had a happy _(pervert)_ face, even if he was again hit in the head with another shoe.

"SHUT IT BUTCH! Or do you want me to go get Bubbles millions of shoes to hit you more with?!" Buttercup threaten as she stepped into the kitchen to get in Butchs face, by then Butch did shut up, but his smile never left.

"Alright! Can I get to making-" Boomer was snapping till-

"Boomer, you okay? I heard some screaming and thought-" Bubbles was asking as she entered the kitchen, but then yelped with a red face to see the Greens were also in the kitchen. Boomer was slowly going redder while Bubbles only stood nearly in the middle of the kitchen, wearing only Boomers shirt, and . . . nothing _else_.

"WH-OA! BOOMER GOT SOME TOO!" Butch cheered along with a fist pump, Buttercup face palmed, and Boomer turned to Butch now murderous.

"EEK! B-BUTTERCUP! BUTCH! I-I-I CAN EXPLAIN! WE WERE JUST HAVING A SLEEP OVER AND-!" Bubbles panicked, not really knowing what to say.

"OH! H.O.R.N.Y! You aint got no alibi! YOU HORNY!" Butch sang out of pure random while pointong one finger to a blushing Bubbles, while pointing another finger to a VERY angry Boomer as he then gripped the handle of a pancake spatula.

"STOP SINGING THAT TO BUBBLES YOU LOUSY-!" Boomer then yelled and tried to hit Butch with the spatula, But Butch ducked and then flew out of the kitchen while Boomer then chased after him as he only sang some more. Bubbles just blush harder while Buttercup shook her head.

"So, you had fun to _eh_?" Buttercup teased, Bubbles look like she was going to faint, till she looked over Buttercup.

"W-Well, yes but at least I have descent cloths on." Bubbles said with a huff.

"Oh? This? Yeah I went bed sheet toga when I did realize I ripped up all my cloths I wore last night, but at least I have something COVERING my whole body." Buttercup snickered with a sly smirk, Bubbles only looked more emberrest and tugged Boomers shirt in hopes of maybe covering up more of her thighs.

_"H.O.R.N.Y! You aint got no alibi! YOU HORNY! EH-HEY YOU HORNY! EH-HEY-!"_

_***BONK! BAM! BASH! BLAM-!***_

Butch was singing in the other room till Boomer got a hold of him. Both Buttercup and Bubbles only shook their heads.

* * *

**Meanwhile, over at Mojo's Volcano.**

Once the sun was shinny bright, it hit the window of Bricks room, shining in to reveal Brick with a snuggled up Blossom in his arms. But once the sun hit his face, he slowly woke up to the irritating light and tried to block the sun light from his eyes with a hand.

"Damn sun-" Brick was grumbling, till he felt a stir up against his chest which made him look to see Blossom. Brick then smiled and hugged his naked Blossom in his arms.

"Blossy, wake up my _Blossom~."_ Brick chuckled, his soothing voice seemed to be enough to slowly wake Blossom up, she would have been more than happy to see Bricks, but a head ache hit Blossom and made her groan to the pain.

"_Oh-!_ I drank again, didn't I?' Blossom questioned sitting up in the bed rubbing her head. Brick chuckled and sat up with Blossom to hug her again.

"Yeah, but not that much to forget last night did you?" Brick asked and nuzzled Blossoms forehead. Blossom then went bright pink and looked to Brick and his smirking face.

"W-Well, n-no, I was, maybe half sober or s-something-" Blossom was stuttering out of embarrassment till Brick locked lips with Blossom. Her eyes were wide till she closed them and drowned in the loving kiss. She couldn't help but then wrap her arms around Bricks neck to deepen the kiss as he only held onto Blossom.

After breaking apart, Blossom looked breathless while Brick licked his lips now looking lustful.

"You know, since we had a wild night, how about a nice warm bath that's big enough for the both of _us_?" Brick whispered in Blossoms ears, she got a sensual shiver, then she smiled and nodded at Brick.

"Well, okay. Don't take long Brick." Blossom giggled, ignoring the head ache to at least try to relax.

"K, stay in here and I'll be right back." Brick said as he sadly had to leave the bed, Blossom did feel like she should follow Brick but she thought it would be best to stay in here for now, but at least she got a great view of Bricks raw body and ass before he slipped on his boxers. Brick went by the door, but before he walked out he winked at Blossom as she only giggled at him.

As soon as he left, Blossom yawned and then looked around the room. Her blush never left her face as she saw hers and Bricks cloths everywhere. But once her eyes landed on Bricks hat that was barely on the ledge of the bed, Blossom quickly got the hat before it fell off the bed. She giggled some more and put on Bricks hat, and on backwards just like Brick always has it.

"Hhhmmm, maybe I'll close my eyes for a bit." Blossom yawned, still feeling sleepy she covered herself up and laid back down in bed with her back to the door. She only had her eyes closed for a few second before falling asleep, with Bricks hat still on her head.

But while she slept and Brick off to the bathroom elsewhere in the dome house. . . .

"_Grrrr!_ Stupid lousy metal contraption, stupid worn out bed, Mojo needs new bed." A Mojo has awoken, with a robe on, gray fur matted, rusty metal cane in one hand and a sleep-in hair net over his brain, Mojo wondered to Boomers room to see if he was there.

"Boomer! Mojo need son to make breakfeast as soon as-" Mojo was saying as he entered Boomers room, but saw no Boomer.

"HM?! Boomer?!" Mojo then growled, closing Boomer door he walked to Butchs room.

"Butch! Where is your brother Boom-?!" Mojo was again grumbling till he again found yet another son gone.

"Blast it! Where are Mojos Sons!" Mojo nearly screamed with a shaking fist as he then stomped to Bricks room.

Once Mojo entered, he sees _"Brick"_ in bed with _"his"_ hat on and then stomps over to Bricks bed. With _"Brick"_ on the other side of the bed, Mojo climbed in the giant kings bed and then walked on the bed and over to _"Brick"_ and shook _"him"_ to get_ "him"_ up.

"Brick! Mojo's other sons are gone! Does Brick know where other hooligans are?!" Mojo asked sounding more irritated has he placed his furry hands on his hips.

Blossom was then awaken again, not realizing who's voice it was that was waking her, she sat up, then looked to see if it was Brick. But as soon as she sat up with the sheets barely now covering her chest, Blossom rubbed her eyes out then looked face to face with Mojo.

Soon, Blossom and Mojos eyes were wide with shock, Blossom blinked, Mojo Blinked, Then both blinked at the same time. Then-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Blossom and Mojo screamed at the same time. Blossom quickly wrapped the sheets around her while her face was redder then blood while Mojo looked the same, but more of an angry red faced monkey.

"WHAT IN CURSES NAME IS A NAKED NEMESIS, AND LEADER OF THE POWER PUFF GIRLS! DOING IN MY SONS BEEEED!" Mojo screeching echoed through the whole metal dome home. Just on cue Brick comes running in after hearing Mojos screech.

"P-POPS?! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE-!" Brick was then panicking, but after Mojo then turned around with a blood red face, Mojo gave Brick a death glare as he clinched his cane.

"YOU! PERVERTED _BOY_! HOW DARE YOU DO THINGS LIKE THIS! IN! MOJOS! _HOME!_ BRINGING A PUFF AND DOING THE NASTY UNDER MY NOSE WILL YOU!?" Mojo screamed, pushed a button on his cane that then turned into a laser gun, and jumped out of the bed, stomping up to his oldest son as Brick slowly backed away now scared.

"Uh, _Mojo?"_ Brick whispered, But with a angry father monkey, there was now _no_ reasoning.

"Brick, before Mojo blast you till you are dead, where are other brothers?" Mojo asked sounding calm for only a second, cocking his cane as if it was a shotgun. Brick swallowed hard and sweat dropped.

Brick took a quick glance at Blossom who was now quickly putting on her cloths while Mojos back was turned. Blossom only shrugged with a wild blush as Brick then sighed and looked down to Mojo.

"The guys, are, with _Bubbles_ and. . . _Buttercup_." Brick admitted with another sweat drop.

That was all Brick had to say, for Mojo to then have a poker face.

"Uh? Da-OW! SHIT!" Brick suddenly screamed one Mojo shot Brick in the foot to then leave a laser mark. Brick didn't have time to hop around like an idiot so he had to hop away horrified as Mojo went after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HORN DOG-! MOJO SHOOT YOU THEN GO SHOOT IDIOT BROTHERS FOR ALSO BEING HORN DOGS-! MOJO NUTER YOU SO MOJO NO HAVE GRANDCHILDEREN SO SOON! LOUSY HORN DOGS NEVER WAIT TILL MARRIAGE! IF YOU DO NASTY THEN GO GET OWN HOME AND NOT IN MOJOS HOME-!" Mojo screeched like a mad ape, leaving Blossom now feeling sorry for Brick, and soon herself once Mojo gets done with Brick.

"Oh dear, maybe I should have locked the door." Blossom whispered rubbing her ever more aching head.

"AH! MY EYE!" Brick screamed out from somewhere which made Blossom face palm as she also heard-

"GET BACK HERE! MOJO NOT DONE SHOOTING YOU IN FACE!" Mojo screeched, more laser shooting sounds where heard from where ever Mojo was shooting Brick as Blossom could only get dressed and go save her boyfriend from a mad laser shooting monkey.

* * *

**(BAM! Done! Thanks for reading! Again, end of story request. Srry if any miss-spelled words.)**


End file.
